


How to Break a Demon

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Blood and Torture, Cliffs of Insanity, Decisions, Fear, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Imprisonment, Isolation, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Realization, Relationship(s), Restraints, Sacrifice, Side Story, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The side story connected toFree Fall





	1. Torture?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to justify the twelfth chapter of my story. I am very insecure. X_x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal torture won't work anymore. It's too stale. Stanford going to spice it up on the next chapter.

Drip

The human body can handle so much strain... But the current subject is far from human. No matter how far I pull <strike>to the point of plucking tendon and bone</strike> or twist <strike>to hear the soothing crack and pop</strike> or pluck <strike>a random organ I fancy</strike>, the body underneath me reacts lividly. 

Drip drip

This demon <strike>forced to take</strike><strike> a human form</strike> produces the best symphonies I have ever stumbled across. Pain, rage and dread. <strike>A pity the demon learned apologies and negotiations no longer mattered to me. I would have loved to hear him stutter.</strike> He trashes fruitlessly from his restraints, giving up after a week when he learned the pain intensifies with every twitch. The dream demon's sole cyan eye glares at me with such intensity. I believe my heart skipped a beat or two with its ferocity. No matter how much time has passed between us, Will Cipher continues to spark my interest.

Drip drip drip...

A year with the twins made my demon sensitive to pain yet harder to break psychologically. At first, I find his resistance irritating but after a day or so... I find it very endearing. The dream demon is more responsive than before, cursing my name like lost lovers down the depths of the Pacific. <strike>Never had I heard such hatred from those lips.</strike> Locked down the basement and hidden from everyone's eyes, my demon lights up the cold chambers with his very presence. <strike>Blue is a wonderful color, but blood matched him just as well.</strike> The blood dripping off his body cools the cell, lowering the temperature by five degrees. Cipher's regeneration skills are exceptional, requiring five hours at the very least. On the other hand, his magic reserves depletes steadily. Cipher must have exaggerated his description as a being of pure energy and no weaknesses. Soon, this demon will be as hungry as a coyote. <strike>When that time comes, will he beg for my presence and praise my name?</strike>

...

I can't leave Cipher alone for too long, not when I learned he can visit my nephew's mind. Sending Dreamcatchers to the imprisoned magician, I started crafting a number of toys to occupy Cipher while I'm gone. I need to prepare for my grand plan, after all. Armageddon requires a ton of material and let's not forget my back-up plans. <strike>Everything must be perfect. No one must get in my way.</strike> I want my muse to watch the world burn. This world Cipher holds so dear tumble down to the ground for its idiocy. For an all-knowing entity, Will Cipher must know this world needs a liberation because of its narrow standards. He must agree with me that the right thing to do is to destroy the chains binding humanity down. Normalcy itself is an oddity that deserves to be scrutinized and not patronized. Never again will those with abnormalities be shamed for who they are. A world where I rule as its emperor for all of eternity! With my research to the unknown, time is irrelevant. <strike>I will live forever.</strike> Space is but an obstacle. <strike>With one tear, all hell breaks loose.</strike> There is no such thing as friends when everyone is out to stab you on the back. The only way to solve this problem is to outsmart and/or outlive them.

Click!

* * *

"I'm back!" Stanford greeted, flicking the lights to behold the sight before him. In the cell knelt a bloody body with pale skin.

"..." Will Cipher stared down at his own pool of blood, wrist raised behind and tied to the wall. His clothes have long since been discarded <strike>mostly torn and unrecognizable</strike>. Chunks of the demon's previous limbs cluttered the floor. With his head bowed, the demon refused to greet the sage. <strike>The usual response.</strike>

"How was the latest toy?" Stanford asked, unlocking the door. The demon didn't move, didn't bother to move as Stanford remove a metal device out of his abdomen. It was a long device, planted inside the demon to harvest his energy and break every joint on the host's body. Stanford decides not to remove the accessories, finding it rather attractive on the dream demon. "Painful? Boring? Lacking?"

"Answer me Cipher!" Dropping the bloody machine, Stanford grabbed the jaw of the demon and tilted the head upwards. He is greeted with a blank gaze.

*Crack!

"Tsk!" Stanford bashes it towards the wall, seeing a minute response in return. <strike>The demon grits his teeth, eye flickered in a brighter color before reverting back to a placid state.</strike> Stanford drops his hand, taking a step back at his kneeling servant. "Why must you be so obstinate? You know all of this would end if you simply give in."

"**Never.**" Will Cipher whispered, breathing softly as the body continued to release endless amounts of blood. Bound in his contract with this infernal man, the demon takes great care not to show weakness. His sight is blurry. His stomach might as well start digesting itself. Will won't even be surprised if an appendage is starting to rot off. In spite of it all, he will not bend. "**Not to you.**"

"You'll break soon enough." Stanford chuckled, walking towards a switch. Will braced himself, shutting his eye and biting his tongue to the point where it bled.

"!!!" The demon clenched his hands into fists, toes curling unconsciously at the unwanted energy coursing through and painfully clashing against his own magic. It felt like his own being getting violated by crude energy, flooding him. 'I will not break.'

'Not yet...' Will slumped down, gasping for air after the machine ran out of energy. He hears Stanford cursing and footsteps exiting his cage. A bang followed suit with the sound of keys. He hears a number of buttons being pressed, presumably depriving him of any available resources to replenish this form he is forced to be.

_Everything hurts. Everything is happening too quickly but...._

"..." Will cannot allow Armageddon to take place. 'If it does, nothing will ever be the same...'

'It's not fair.' Tired, the demon closed his eye again. Psychotic human had to pluck his good left eye and stuffed a rune to keep the wound flesh.

"..." He breathes through his mouth, letting out purple smoke trapped in his lungs. Most of the days in this dark cell, the demon falls asleep and dreams of the past. He miss cooking and watching the shenanigans of Reverse Falls' residents. <strike>He wants out, but the contract forbids him. He wants to feed, but not to the point of begging.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ "I might as well give something equally as important then..." The magician wondered as he held an azure pocket watch. The magician brushed his fingers at the engravings, opening the lid to see a familiar triangle with an eye in the middle. "Hmm.... What to give to a demon who knows everything and can obtain anything?"_
> 
> _"Y-you don't have to! I want you to have it." The Dream demon blinked his eye. An equivalent to a smile. Opening his eye, the blue triangle added while fiddling with his fingers. "You can keep it. Forever if you can."_
> 
> _"No no no! I insist..." The magician laughs before scanning the room._
> 
> _"..." The teenager closed the pocket watch, looking back at his temporary companion. "...And I got nothing."_
> 
> _"Hehehe." The triangle laughed and the human looked away, annoyed. The blue triangle's top hat turned crooked and a tear fell down the sole eye. The demon asked, floating close. "M-master?"_
> 
> _"Come back to me after a week!" The magician ordered, walking back to his desk. "Now go and cook dinner. I don't want Mabel sending me pictures of her stomach."_


	2. Seclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. The demon has also gotten used to whatever Stanford threw. Fortunately, the human notices the cracks and he's upset.

I remember telling my nephew about timing, but I never imagined he'd take it to a whole new level.

> "This is..." Checking Mabel's room, Stanford never thought he'd find Mason's Journal in her possession. Stanford marched out of the room with the book in hand.

Though it's only been twelve days, the spell I casted in Will Cipher's room distorts the passage of time. A powerful spell consuming the magic of its target, whoever Mason learned this magecraft must be a time officer. With the spell in effect, the Dream demon's injuries are unable to catch up to the amount of pain inflicted. With each human day equivalent to six time months, it took six time months before Cipher looked visibly fatigue and another three time months to start showing signs of hunger. On the tenth time month, I have familiars clean the room because I never imagined Cipher to defecate in the room. It took two time years and Cipher couldn't make a sentence without stuttering.

> "Would you really prefer death over submission?" Stanford asked curtly as the dirty and bloody demon stared at him with a blank gaze. _He's broken this dream demon before and he will break him again._ His perfect doll struggles to open his recently stitched-but-ripped mouth, mouthing a soft: '**yes.**'
> 
> "Maybe I shouldn't have let you interact with the twins..." Stanford clenched the metal bar separating him from the demon and pressed the button to watch the demon get impaled. He removed his finger and allows the demon to choke on his own blood. Stanford entered the room, grabbing a chunk of blue hair and making the dream demon face him. "Maybe I should let one of them come here and die for your defiance."
> 
> "You've gotten attached again, Cipher?" Stanford teased when he saw emotion flicker in the demon's eyes. The demon narrowed his eyes and spat blood at the adult. Stanford immediately dropped the head, kicking the body and watching the chains tighten around the demon. "You idiot! Do you know how hard cleaning this will be?!"

The Dream demon is starving but refusing to give his undying loyalty to me. What will this demon gain from defying me? Back when I summoned the triangle from the Nightmare Realm, the demon was willing enough to accept a deal for safety. Nothing has changed so why does he resist?! I left him alone for three days, an equivalent to one time year and six time months. This time, I left him without any torture device or equipment. He'll be bound there. Unable to move, recover, and think.

> "If Cipher wants to die then he'll find a way to die." The magician explained, tilting his head. "If you're here to talk about Cipher then you came for naught. Everything I know about the demon is written in my Journal which you're currently holding. How about you ask my dearest sister next time?"
> 
> "But you agree with me about Cipher's stubbornness? It's bizarre, nonsensical at best." Stanford waved his hand and the magician hummed. The task of social interaction and character study is often Mabel's job. However, Mason is impartial most of the time. "There must be a reason for his tenacity. Do you have any idea what it might be?"
> 
> "The mere fact you are the one he'll submit to for eternity is good enough." Dipper covered his mouth, coughing slightly. "Joke aside, you have a point. If Cipher accepted your deal in the past, what makes the current deal any different? The only thing you excluded is family..."
> 
> "As long as neither of you two will get in my way." Stanford already wiped his brother off the map so there was no going back."You will come out after two weeks?"
> 
> "Yes... Before I forget..." The room's temperature dropped by a dozen degrees as Mason stood up and walked towards him. Mason reached out, azure eyes glowing. Stanford couldn't breath, eyes widening as Mason's left hand going through the fiber glass. Mason patted the old man's cheek face and warned. "_Hurt Belle in any way again and I will end your **existence**_ so **do** take cAuTi0n."

Learning the sister complex of my nephew, I return back to the mansion with a plan. If brutal torture failed me then I suppose being kind is the next course of action. The first thing in mind is to rejuvenate the body. That being a mana transfer. Cipher is disgusting right now... I would need to clean him first. The dream demon spent a maximum of two weeks and four days in the cell, an equivalent of nine time years.

* * *

Standing in front of my demon's cell, my thoughts wander on Cipher's objective. I see his chest moving, shallow breathing while the demon's face rest on his own blood and vomit. I open the lock and I notice him stir as I approach.

"Happy to see me?" I ask, enjoying the demon in pain.

"..." Tears still falling down his tainted and cut face, Cipher hissed in his home language.

"Oh?" I step on the demon's shoulder, pressing until I hear bones crack. "Speak louder Cipher. I can't hear you."

"**D-da-die i-in a d-di-ditch****...**" Will may be a mess but the thought is decipherable.

"Rude." I removed my foot, grabbing a chain and tugging the demon with me. The wall on my left opens, revealing a shower room.

"You should be glad I installed a shower room." I drag the limp body, commenting. "I asked Mr. Strange to help me..."

"A pity Tyrone died mysteriously. I honestly prefer him over the original." I heard the demon mutter a series of cryptic words but I manage to catch enough.

"Your opinion over Mason is erroneous." I reattached the chain to its place, watching the demon get bound by unknown ropes of some sort. _It highlights the better parts of the body._ I activated the shower, watching the water land on the demon. "He doesn't give a damn about you. I know. I visited him recently."

"**Ha.**" The demon laughed and I saw a spark of life in Cipher's eye. The thought this demon considered my apathetic nephew so highly made my blood boil.

*Thud!

"And you're a fool for believing him!" Stanford proceeded to kick Will to the wall.

"He only wants to use you, tolerating your presence for his sister's sake!" Stanford held a soaked towel, grabbing the demon's neck for the body to stay upright. "In spite of all that, you... You..."

"Why?" Stanford asked, realizing a bit too late he's squeezing the neck. He lets go, watching a mark of purple and blue surface.

"..." The demon in unconscious, bound to chains and spikes. The blood continues to flow, unable to clot due to the devices implanted in the body.

"..." Stanford knelt down, clothes soaked with the water pouring over them. "Why do you respond to him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ "I'm back...?" The blue triangle peeked from the door, noticing the magician reading tons of parchment. It's been a week and the male heir of the Gleeful Corporation refuses to leave his study. Nervous but curious, the dream demon closed the door and reappeared on top of the teenager's head. He sits there, looking down. "What are you reading?"_
> 
> __"Researching what you could possibly want." The magician answered as if that's the most logical course of action. The blue triangle blinked as the male continued. "Since my Great Uncle has an unnatural liking to you, surely he has notes of whatever pleases you."
> 
> _"Or you could ask me?" The blue triangle stated and the magician scoffed at the idea. The demon laughs at the immaturity and asked. "What have you gathered then?"_
> 
> _"You like humans, cooking, sentimental objects and being invited to human traditions or events." The Gleeful told his findings, browsing the elder's notes. "Do you want me to make a day dedicated to your name or give you a human offering?"_
> 
> _"N-no... I don't want to attract attention..." The demon drooped his eyelid. "Nor do I want you to kill or kidnap someone in my name."_
> 
>   
_"Hmm..." The magician pushed the books and notes away, revealing his blue Journal. He shows it to the blue triangle, a bit hesitant. "Do you want my Journa-?"_
> 
> _"It would be more useful to me if you kept it." The triangle stared at the Pine tree design in the middle, noting the blue and silver design. "It looks nice."_
> 
> _"Why do you make everything difficult?" The magician groaned, using the front cover to hit his face. The blue triangle played with the brunet's hair, content with his current setting. The demon was even tempted by sleep had the magician not speak. "I give up. How about we make a deal?"_


	3. Rape..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of stuff broken. The demon is at the edge between hope, <strike>???</strike> and despair.

"N-no matter how many times we've done this...." Stanford commented, grabbing the demon's side as he thrusts inside. He can feel the demon struggle against the chains, but the seals placed inside and on the demon as well as around this room prevents any noteworthy assaults. "It always feels good, doesn't it?"

"..." The demon refused to speak, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his tongue to the point of bleeding. It might take a couple more years before Will begins to accept the inescapable reality he's in, but Stanford can wait.

> Most of the time, Cipher must be bound <strike>in an elegant manner</strike>, sealed <strike>so he can bring Cipher to the other areas designed for ahem other experiments</strike>, drugged <strike>because the demon has difficulty receiving pleasure</strike> and forced <strike>since Cipher is greatly in need of energy.</strike>

"I need to ejaculate soon. Sponsors are coming over." Stanford began giving deeper and faster thrusts to get off. The demon continues to remain silent so Stanford leaned close, grabbing a hold of his servant's penis and squeezing it tight.

"**A-ah!**" Will squeaked and tried to hold back a moan as Stanford began pumping it. Tugging the chains, the demon was partially pressed onto a table burning him with its magical properties.

"Wouldn't it be sweet if we climaxed together?" Stanford whispered close to Will's ear, creating a rhythm between his thrusts and handjob. The warmth and proximity of his servant excites him. It was a wonderful experience, one of the reasons why he liked performing with his muse.

"**I-it h-hu-hur-hurts!**" Tears fell from the demon's only working eye, having his face and chest half scorched by the furniture made of unicorn parts and moonstone. Bruises decorated his sides while bite marks were found around his neck. The demon's entire body quivers, tired of staying in midair for too long. "**S-s-sto-stop p-pl-please!**"

"Admit it. You like this." Stanford nibbled against the ear, roaming his hands to tease a nipple while the other hand twirled his thumb on the penis' head. Sensitive to the touch, it was expected to feel demon shiver. Five more days before Mason's return, Stanford ensures his nephew not to kill the family's loyal servant. What he's doing right now is for Cipher's benefit. 'He needs this. <strike>He needs me.</strike><strike>'</strike>

"Say my name." Stanford was close. He needs something to push him off the edge. Having Will under him, literally and mentally, would be nice.

"**M-ma-mast-master-?!**" Will choked, but later screamed when Stanford impaled himself inside the demon and have his skin torn by said human.

"Good demon." Stanford pulled out, seeing his semen and blood come out of the hole.

"So obedient." Stanford cooed, dropping his hand holding the demon's penis. It was still rock hard after the release. _The aphrodisiac he gave earlier must be potent._ Will let out a pitiful sob as Stanford looked at his hand, noticing flesh and blood that went into his finger nails. He looks back at the supposed-horny demon that's been stuck there for six time months.

"If you're obedient enough, maybe I'll let the twins visit." Stanford offered as he went to clean his hands. If there was one thing he learned during his time with Will it's that he should dangle a prize for the demon to be more accommodating to his commands. 'But to have the demon lose any interest towards the twins is a better goal.'

> _"W-will?" Mabel whispered, covering her mouth in dread and horror at the state of her servant._
> 
> _"**M-m-mis-mistre-tress.**" Will addressed, looking up with that hopeful eye._
> 
> _"Now that you've seen him, it's time for you to continue your lessons." Stanford stood beside his niece, watching the interaction between the two. Mabel looked pale, about to vomit but the brunette refused._
> 
> _"**D-d-do-don-don't l-l-lea-leave m-me!**" Will begged but Mabel turned away. She isn't used to this image of the demon._
> 
> _"I-I'm sorry Will." Mabel looked faint, but she had to put up a front. Stanford knows her plan. He is the twin's guardian. She must be thinking: 'I can't show weakness to Great Uncle.'_
> 
> _"**N-n-no no n-no!** (the demon tugged his chains) **P-pl-please!**" Tears fell as Stanford and Mabel left the demon for the next three time months. "**M-Ma-Mabel! C-come ba-back! I-I n-need y-you!**"_
> 
> _"Keep walking." Stanford smiled as he can hear the demon yell. Mabel refused to defy him, walking with her head bowed. 'Mabel isn't strong enough to defy me.'_

"..." The visit of Mabel truly did a blow on the demon. Stanford was glad he did that.

"I'll be back." Stanford told, drying his hands before fixing his pants. No response. The sage opened the door, closing it and locking for extra measures.

*Click.

"Hm~" Stanford hummed a tune, walking towards the stairs. He idly wondered if Mason was the last step to breaking the demon's will. At first glance, Stanford was sure Mabel was the key. However, the dream demon has high respects and hopes towards his nephew. Stanford can't blame him. He too finds Mason an appealing successor <strike>and adversary.</strike>

'I'll find out soon enough.' Stanford decided, reaching the top. He meets his nervous butler <strike>Zeus</strike> (Correction.) Soos with a smile, closing the door to the dungeons behind him. "Have they arrived?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"A deal?" The triangle repeated, vanishing from the teen's head. "About what?"_
> 
> _"In exchange for your pocket watch, what would you want to take from me?" The magician asked, searching for the demon's whereabouts "Even though you gave this to me for free, I feel indebted to you if I don't give something back."_
> 
> _"You have a funny way of thinking, Master." The voice echoed and the brunet grimaced. "Do you really not want to be indebted to me?"_
> 
> _"You're a demon Cipher." The teenager pointed out and a chuckle was heard._
> 
> _"Fair point..." The dream demon appeared once more in a human form, standing a meter away from the table to stare at the startled magician. "So you're willing to give me anything?"_
> 
> _"I wouldn't say anything..." The magician replied, staring into mysterious cyan. "I'm human, after all. I can't give you things beyond my capability... How about I limit the scope? You can choose anything in this room."_
> 
> _"Okay..." The demon answered, looking around the room. The demon spun slowly, fingers pointing at random items. "Eenie meenie miney..."_
> 
>   
_"You!" The devil stopped with his finger directed at the magician._
> 
> _"Eh?" The magician blinked, confused. "E-excuse me?"_
> 
> _"You look surprised." The servant took five steps forward, placing both hands on the table. The dream demon leaned forward and the magician moved back to keep distance. The demon gave an innocent(?) smile. "Is there anything wrong?"_


	4. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magician never intended to break the demon...
> 
> ...So it came to his surprise when he heard the demon laugh.

_ Few more minutes before I get my well-deserved rest._

An entire Summer passed since the magician return to this manor, Mason Gleeful plans this timeline to be his last. It is also about time to talk about_ his deal with Axolotl._

> "Glad we reached an agreement." The magician beamed, raising his hand towards the sage. "Shall we?"
> 
> "I'm a man of my word." The sage returned the smile, regretful but accepting. "And I'm still surprised you continue to deny your sister-complex."

The only thing he couldn't let go is one person: Mabel Gleeful. She was always with him. However, for his plan to work, Mason must leave her to fend against the terrible world.

> Entering the cell, the first thing the magician notes is the scent of despair.
> 
> With each step, the teenager feels the atmosphere press down on him. The lights did not help the miasma in front of him.
> 
> The young male reached the metal bars, placing one hand on the door and pushing it open.
> 
> Too preoccupied on the current situation to answer his great uncle, Mason Gleeful stepped inside and waved his hand to banish the smoke.

There was no response when the magician met Will Cipher. The dream demon lay there, chained to the wall with his head bowed. _The body is in a terrible state._ The magician raised his hand, carefully touching the left side of the demon's face. [_How broken are you Cipher?_] The demon finally looks at him and tears trickle.

> "Cipher?" The teenager asked, curious why the demon is crying. "Why are you crying?"
> 
> "**M-mas... Mas...ter****..**" Tears begin to fall profusely, the dream demon whimpered. With the sage coming closer, the magician placed both hands on the side of the demon's face and leaned close.
> 
> "Stop crying.." The magician wiped the tears falling down the injured demon's cheek. With his Great Uncle standing behind him, the brunette pressed a kiss on top of the servant's forehead. "The pain will end soon. No one will harm you anymore."
> 
> "**I...m-missed...y-you...**" Will whispered, voice barely heard by anyone but the teen. "**S-st-stay...?**"
> 
> "I have to go." The magician murmured, healing the demon's cheek with a brush of his thumb. "When the chains dissipate, Stanford will give you three hours to help Belle pack her things _and hide_."
> 
> "**M-ma-mas-st-ster...**" The demon keeps crying. It's the first time the teenager failed to calm the demon down. "**P-please...please... stay?**"

No matter what the teenager says, the demon keeps crying. Both know what was going to happen next. _It has to happen._ Strange how the dream demon begs for one more summer. In the original script of this universe, Stanford Gleeful will reign supreme until the members of the zodiacs gather around and strengthen the dream demon. It is the blue dorito who will end the human's tyranny and close the rift between worlds. Sometimes, Will Cipher dies at the beginning of Armageddon. This alters the zodiac's purpose, reviving the demon from death's grasps. Yet the end results remain the same: At the end of Armageddon, Will Cipher no longer roams the planet.

> "I'm sorry..." The teenager meant his words.Somewhere along the time reversals and alterations, the demon made a deal with a magician.
> 
> _Craving for friendship and safety, the demon made a deal to keep Mabel Gleeful safe and turn a blind eye on the magician's plan. The magician accepted it and the contract continued with every alteration._
> 
> "Thank you for taking care of me." Mason expresses his gratitude, kissing and healing the hollow eye socket. "Like I promise, everything will go back to the way it was."
> 
> "**No... no no no...**" The demon cries, struggling from his restraints.
> 
> "No more resets." The time mage enumerates. "No more déjà vus."
> 
> "**M-ma-mason!** **D-don...**" The demon kept crying, dreading the teenager's decision. The magician presses his lips against the other, severing his connection with the demon.
> 
> "There we go.." Mason moves away, being able to silence the demon with one kiss. The tears finally stopped falling, but a look of disbelief is on the demon's face.
> 
> "_Our contract ends here, Will Cipher._"

* * *

"**W-wh...what?**" The demon spoke out when the human took a step back. He can feel their connection fading away.

"_Goodbye_." Mason turned his back against the demon.

"Let's go." Stanford spoke out and Mason held the elder's hand.

"**I...I don't...u-understand...**" Will muttered as the two exit his cell. _This is the last time he'll see Mason Pines?_ He put up with Stanford Gleeful just to spend time with the twins but...

'**Why is this happening?**' Will clenched his hands, accepting the truth like acid splashed against his skin. '**This really will be the last time..?**'

"..." The demon didn't cry.The demon had to rationalize, to find the culprit. '**Who could have persuaded him to choose death-**'

"**It's her fault, isn't it?**"

[The miasma falls to the ground, the temperature in the room dropped to the point Stanford can see his breath.]

"Cipher." Mason warned, staring at the exit. "Don't let emotions control you."

"**M****ason...**" Will Cipher calls, voice sounding too warm for a prisoner.

"Come now." Stanford tugged the worried teenager to leave the room, closing the door. However, they still managed to hear the demon.

"**D̸͚͍̖̤̦̺̥̫̔ǫ̵̨̡͇̮̦̳̞͋̕ȩ̷͈̩̤̙̲̦͙̿́s̸̟̩̙̖͍̭̭͒̌͊̀͠ ̵̡̡̜͍̊̊͑̅͑ẗ̸̺̪͍̖́̔̕͠h̵̡͙̭̘̫̩̯̮̪͋̃͒̚͜͠ą̵͈͓̰̊͐͗̔̄͋̀͆̍̑͝t̵̨̛͚͓͔̹̼̯̙̲̀̀̄̿̋ͅ ̵̱͔͛̓̈͗̈́͘s̶͙͖͕͈̟̮̄̐̌͆̍̐̌͘͜͝͝a̶̧̜̳͚̳̠̪͑̂̑͛̔̑̀͂́̕͝ͅl̴̹̰̙͖̟̭̊͋̔͒͂̎ą̶̼͎̱̥̆̒͛͆̄́̓̂m̵̨̨̛̘͙̝̲͕͗͂̓͐̈́́̋ǎ̸̟n̸̢̧̫͇̻̳̲̪̟̮̫̎̄̈́̇̑̒̐̐̅͌̕d̷̨̛͕͓̯̲̼̠̟͂̈́̽͋̒̈́͑͐͝ͅe̵͚̺̩̦̓̍̌r̸̨̢̙͍̳̻̼̦̐ ̸͔̮͇̯̳͉̤̇͒t̵̨̡͖͈̬̯̺̬͔͕̎̿̅̽͂͑͛r̶͍̬͑̈́ų̸̟͔̤̘̻͓͎̈́̋͜ľ̵̛̦͇͉̮̹̘̫͗ŷ̴̡̨͍͎̼̘̟̂ ̵̭̳̖͙̦̪͊̋b̷̢̡̥̪̱̪̮̻̑͜ě̶͔̤̤̣̫͙͓͊͘͝͠l̴̬̤͌i̶̮̖̭̣͎̙̺̣̯̪̍͒́̑̾́̕͝͝e̶̪̅͘͜v̸̨̛͎̞͓͇̞̘͍̼̻̈́̌̿̋̍̌ë̵̛͉͎̯́́̓͂͑ ̶̩̖̖̮͚̪̩̆̔́̐͐Ḯ̶͇̑͋̓̈́̀̉'̵͇̋̐͆͠m̴̬͉̫̣͉̰̏̓͂̽͆̇͘͝ ̵̢̡̠̹̲̘͚͈̭̂̃g̷̛̹͍̮͉̈̔̿̍̈́̉̏͜o̵̜̯̝̯̗̳͖̾̍̈̒͑i̴̬̗̣̼͂n̷̨̗͙͉̪͓͓̜̔̈̉͌́͌̈́̕̕g̸̼̼̻͉̻͓̤̍ ̶̧̢͈̲͎̼͓̻̏̓̀͂͋̈́̍͝t̷̤͑̽͆̕o̸̤̹͛̏̈́͛̉͌ ̵̡̨͎͇͗́̐̈́͋̓͝ļ̶̩͙͓̟̜̈̓̈́͋̄͌͋͂̃̎͠e̵͎̩͙͉̭̻͂t̷̢̡̪̮̱̄̒͑̒̉̂̉̾̔̋͝ ̴̨̨͈̯̫̣͉̞͔͚͊͗͊͗́̇͋̾̕͠͝ẏ̷̡̪̭̺̺͈̪͘̚͝͠ǫ̵̹̼̩̗͎͇̺̅͑̍̒͊̿̽̓̌͜ū̷̮̠͙͋ ̸̡̘̺͚̤̮̬̺̥̊̌̾͌̅̑̿͘͜g̷̢̢̣͓͈͇͖̠̐͌̋͐̋͜͝͝ȯ̵̗̘̺͇̩̬̖̣?̸̭̙̝̬͋͌̄́͝!**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh..." The magician placed a hand behind his neck, looking away after hearing the demon's explanation. "I... see..."_
> 
> _"Are you mad?" The dream demon asked, his voice shrinking in volume. "I-I'm sorry! Y-you d-don't ha-have to accept the d-deal i-if y-you don't w-want to-"_
> 
> _"Who said I was rejecting the offer, Cipher?" The magician looks back at the demon who ducked his head in shame. The human sighed. "I'm simply overwhelmed, that's all. I know this was a possibility, but I never imagined it would come to fruition."_
> 
> _"S-so do you want to?" The dream demon asked as he opted to sit on the chair beside the table, hopeful and fearful once more. "Is this o-okay for you?"_
> 
> _"As long as you play nice... I might as well." The magician stood up, walking to the chair opposite to his guest. "Close your eyes."_  

> 
> _"All right- Wait what?!" The demon cried in alarm. The teenager placed one hand on the table, leaning close._
> 
> _"You're testing my patience, demon." The teenager warned, watching the demon unable to answer back. "If you want this to work, we have to do this my way."_
> 
> _"B-but..." The demon is now blushing. It seems the demon has an inkling what happens next. "Kissing is an important gestures of love. Don't you want to kiss your soulmate first or-?"_
> 
> _"You're talking nonsense again." The teenager rest his hand on the demon's right shoulder, placing one knee in between his servant's legs. Even though the brunet is initiating the mood, the height of this demon upsets the setting greatly. Not even Cipher's innocent and surprised expression will fix it. The magician wonders if his contractor will forgive him. He's done this before in several timelines with different entities. The magician ordered, noting the demon's stiff arms. "Remember. Close your eyes and don't move." _
> 
> _"Isn't there another.." Closing his eyes, demon stopped talking halfway when he felt lips brush against his. It was chaste and subtle. It took a couple of seconds before the deal was sealed._
> 
> _"As simple as that...?" The human pulled away, opening his eyes just to see the demon gone._
> 
> _"Hm..." Awkwardly sitting on the chair, the magician had both hands on the wings of the couch. 'I wonder what he'll cook tonight?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I've established Cipher's relationship with Axolotl. I'm so proud of myself. \ ^O^ /


End file.
